


Too close

by hauntedpoem



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Margaery Tyrell wants all the dirty details, teenage boys and secrets, what friends are for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Model student Robb Stark leads a double life. At least Loras is a good friend.<br/>===<br/>sister fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2279466/chapters/5009256">So close to me</a> but can be read independently</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too close

**Author's Note:**

> Robb- model student, apparently  
> Loras- Robb's BFF  
> Renly- cute Art teacher  
> Theon- shameless  
> Jon- hopeless student  
> Arya- fencing... what?  
> Margaery- angry fangirl

Of course it happens during PE. The students that chose fencing, like Loras, are now confronted with the fact that professor Cassel is an excellent slave-driver. For some reason, he is worse than last year and keeps the boys (mostly) busy with routine exercises in the gym that would make even a bull tired. Arya Stark, though younger than any of them is doing just fine. She throws the boys and evil look and continues with her practice. Loras doesn’t like fencing that much.

 The only thing he’s got a less superficial interest in, is art and design and… well… their Art professor, Renly Baratheon. Cassel throws him a glare and Loras is obliged to pretend that he keeps busy with sit-ups and dumbbell exercises as he searches the gym for his partner, Jon Snow, who despite the fact that is always too quiet for his liking, is an excellent partner and a decent friend (except when he complains he’s awful at maths).

Fifteen minutes into their routine and Snow still doesn’t show up. Tired and sweating profusely, Loras decides to inquire their professor about Snow's absence, only to find out that his only reason for wanting to continue with this horribly exhausting thing called fencing, has actually retired for the semester in order to study harder. Blame maths.

When he thought that things couldn’t get worse, Loras also found out that the second decent person with a sword, Robb Stark, was going to take up archery and swimming or water polo… or perhaps all three of them, knowing very well that the Stark boy had absolutely no time to do anything except gather more prizes on his shelf. Never mind the student of the year award from last year.

Margaery had a fit and still hasn’t recovered from the shock. She came in second. Apparently, the Tyrells stopped being number one the moment Robb Stark moved into the picture. Still, that didn’t impede Loras to become one of Robb’s best friends. Margaery sure had a fit.

He decides to excuse himself to go to the restroom in order to slack for fifteen minutes and give Margaery the news but as he passed the pools, and to his complete surprise, he decides that the image of Robb Stark being ravished in a dark corner of the lockers by none other than Theon Greyjoy, the water games coach, is better than a hundred laughing Margaerys.

 It wasn’t as if he hasn’t noticed Greyjoy’s toned abs or his perfectly tanned skin or his perfect… well… his ass was perfect but now that Greyjoy’s in his trunks, Loras can see for himself that the man is indeed, well endowed. He’s quite a shower, he might add… and quite the grower, five minutes later. The Stark boy is pretty much fucked, from his perspective.

Robb Stark, student of the year, future valedictorian, Jeyne Westerling’s boyfriend, everyone’s favorite, their champion, the model teenager, was now rutting shamelessly against Theon Greyjoy, moaning like a bitch in heat and tongue-fucking him with utter abandon.

Ten minutes later, Loras decides that he can’t stand it anymore and that he should take things into his own hands. Literally. He's aroused beyond imagination and he swears that at night, when he closes his eyes, the picture of Robb and his coach is going to be forever imprinted on his retina. Hands all over Robb's ass, mouths working hard and that perfect cock of Greyjoy's... Margaery will sure love the details. He never expected to crash into Renly Baratheon on his way out, and the thought of letting him see Robb, his friend and Theon Greyjoy in action is enough to drive him to block the teacher’s way.

“Sorry, sir, but I can’t let you pass…” Loras is breathless and deep in his mind he hopes that Robb’s gratefulness will be as sweet as recounting every detail to Margaery. The teacher doesn’t yield, though, and Loras can feel his muscles tensing, his fingers flexing.

“And why is that… Tyrell?” His eyes are now narrowing as if the mere family name is enough to give him a headache.

As he starts pushing Loras away, the boy realizes that he is strong.

Soon, he’ll get past him and find them out… No… Loras can’t do that. He has a story to tell, and he usually likes it when said story has a sequel. And he’s a sucker for happy endings. And why is Renly looking at him like that, as if he's suspicious or something? 

He's really, really good looking. Just the act of closing his eyes and seeing Theon Greyjoy rubbing Robb's clothed erection instead of blackness is enough to push him over the limit. He's become so shameless!

So, he gives it a try. Margaery’s secret disarming maneuver.

“Because I… I… sir… have something to show you.”

And it happens. He leans closer and closer and closer. Renly smells of peppermint and oil tubes and freshly prepped canvases.

He tastes even better and when he pulls away, too late to make it seem like a joke, he hopes that Theon and Robb Stark have finished and zipped up.

That’s when he realizes that Renly Baratheon looks strangely at him, as if he’s some sort of special candy in a jar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are duly appreciated!  
> :)


End file.
